Uncanny X-Men 98
"Merry Christmas, X-Men..." is the title to the ninety-eighth issue of the first ''X-Men'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont with artwork by Dave Cockrum and inks by Sam Grainger. It was colored by Janice Cohen and lettered by Joe Rosen. The story was edited by Marv Wolfman. This issue shipped with an April, 1978 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. Appearances * X-Men :* Banshee, Sean Cassidy :* Colossus, Peter Rasputin :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Marvel Girl, Jean Grey :* Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner :* Professor X, Charles Xavier :* Storm, Ororo Munroe :* Wolverine, Logan * Amanda Sefton * Betsy Wilford * Jean Grey * Moira MacTaggert * Peter Corbeau * Sentinel MK III models * Steven Lang * Bonnie Wilford * Chris Claremont * Clark Kent * Dave Cockrum * Jack Kirby * Lilandra Neramani * Lois Lane * Matt Murdock * Paty Cockrum * Stan Lee * Victor von Doom * Project Armageddon * X-Men * Altered humans * Humans * Homo Magi * Kryptonians * Mutants * Bahamas * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center :* 1407 Graymalkin Lane :* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :* New York City ::* Manhattan ::* Fifth Avenue ::* Rockefeller Center * Outer space * Adamantium claws * Cerebro * Cyclops' visor * Image inducer * Boat, Dejah Thoris * Energy projection * Flight * Optic blast * Psychokinesis * Sonic projection * Superhuman strength * Telekinesis * Weather control * Bondage * Christmas * Smoking * Space station Notes & Trivia * There are a number of Marvel Comics creators who make cameo appearances at Rockefeller Center. These include Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Chris Claremont, Dave Cockrum, Paty Cockrum, Bonnie Wilford, and Julius Schwartz. * There are two civilians at Rockefeller Center whose names are "Clark" and "Lois". This is an obvious wink to the DC Comics characters, Clark Kent, and Lois Lane. * Peter Corbeau's yacht is named Dejah Thoris. Dejah Thoris is the name of a red Martian character from the Warlord of Mars series of books by author Edgar Rice Burroughs. * Peter Corbeau appeared last in ''Incredible Hulk'', Volume 2 #148. * Even Doctor Doom enjoys ice-skating at Rockefeller Center - in full armor to boot! * Wolverine's heritage as a mutant is questioned in this issue. Originally, it was going to be revealed that Wolverine was not a mutant at all, but was in fact a genetically engineered mutated wolverine created by the High Evolutionary. This idea was eventually scrapped and reference to it in this issue is a non-canon event. * Professor X demonstrates the ability to project waves of telekinetic energy to destroy a Sentinel in this issue. This is a power he has never displayed before, or since. Recommended Reading See also Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * 40 Years of X-Men DVD-ROM * Classic X-Men 6 * Essential X-Men 1 * Marvel Masterworks 11 * Marvel Masterworks: The Uncanny X-Men 1 * X-Men Vol 2 109 * X-Men Epic Collection 4 External Links * * *